


Undone

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zechs wakes up with Duo asleep on his legs.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> pre-shippy, for luxken27's summer mini challenge 'undone', lalala~
> 
> originally posted September 21, 2015

Midmorning's light threatened to finally break past the edges of his apartment bedroom's rust-colored curtains, but Zechs didn't crawl out of bed. Not yet. Didn't really think he could... Not with Duo Maxwell half-sprawled across his legs.

Zechs supposed he technically could free himself, but Duo looked... like he needed the sleep. Duo had turned up after dinner and rambled off more details about a scrapping job gone sideways than Zechs needed. They'd insisted the other take the bed before deciding the bed - which took up most of the bedroom - was large enough they could just keep to themselves. Duo had failed at that somewhere halfway through the night and Zechs had tried shoving him back... without Duo stirring or even really moving.

Somewhere along the way, Duo's braid had come undone, hard waves suggesting his hair had still been fairly damp when braided. Zechs couldn't help wondering what it looked like all the way unbraided... The end was out of his reach, though - he couldn't help it along.

How Duo had found him - when he just happened to be home in the tiny place he kept a few things and effectively funneled through enough aliases to be his own tenant... Zechs supposed he didn't need to know. The Gundam pilots had always been able to pull off ridiculous stunts, after all.

Duo probably could have hacked his way into a suite in the nicest hotel in town. And yet he hadn't flinched over sharing a bed with a man with more demons than names...

Zechs felt the tiniest bit of movement from his guest before a firm jab in the leg and Duo scrambling backwards wide-eyed two seconds later. Unable to swallow all of his amusement, he chuckled until Duo worked out what had happened and started laughing too.

"Good morning," Zechs said. "You looked like you needed the sleep."

"Probably," Duo replied as he flopped back down close enough to have a leg and arm against Zechs despite there being an unused acre of bed beyond.

Zechs wondered if he should read anything into it.

He supposed he rather wanted to.


End file.
